


Inktober Stories 2020

by ihopeitsfriday



Category: Inktober - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Demons, Devils, Gen, Outer Space, Planets, Random & Short, Short, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihopeitsfriday/pseuds/ihopeitsfriday
Summary: Using the prompts from Inktober to make short stories!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Ring

Lavish gold, thick and heavy. Swirls of deep crimson ruby marbled throughout the metal, creating a stark and beautiful contrast. In the center was a diamond. Not your typical, shiny and clear kind, this one was black, a deep black that nearly hurt the eyes to look at. Within were subtle ripples of deep purples, blues, and reds that almost seemed to move.

I had gotten many complements from the unique artifact. Strangers, acquaintances, everyone. Anyone that simply laid eyes on it became enchanted, nearly speechless. It was amusing to watch to say the least. It almost made me want to visit mortals more often.

I sat in the busy cafe, watching the people enter and leave, often texting or calling or simply scrolling through social media. I was one of the few people that sat calmly, not frantically typing on a laptop like many of the college students were. I noticed the few baristas that were working kept stealing glances at me, softly murmuring things to one another about me. It's not like I could blame them, I probably looked quite odd dressed in an immaculate completely black suit in this busy cafe. The business men and women of the morning had already come and gone. But I didn't have anywhere go be, so I waited patiently.

I sipped the strong black coffee, enjoying the burning feeling down my throat. He was coming. When, I wasn't sure, but soon. I looked up as a barista walked over to my table.

"Can I get you some more coffee, sir?" She asked politely. She wore black pants and a tan t-shirt, white apron tied around her. Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun. She had kind, soft brown eyes and a wide genuine smile with straight teeth. She was pure, most likely going to church on Sundays, never cursing and wearing her heart on her sleeve. I wouldn't see her after this, not in my home at least.

"Yes, but in a to go cup please," I said, my voice deep and velvety smooth. She nodded and quickly walked away.

I looked out of the window, watching the busy town life race by, people quickly walking down the sidewalks, drivers speeding down the the narrow road. Then I saw him walking down the street. Baggy blue jeans, black name brand hoodie. His short, light brown hair slightly misshapen, like he hadn't brushed it before going out for the day. I supposed it didn't matter now anyway.

I stood up, walking calmly out of the cafe, not bothering to grab my other coffee. The air outside was hot and thick, the distinct smell of smog lingering on every breeze. I looked to my right and followed the boy I had seen through the throngs of people. I walked behind him for a couple of blocks, making sure he was alone and staying that way. 

He didn't notice anyone following him until we got in the elevator of his apartment building alone. The moment he looked over to see me I saw the shift of his demeanor. His shoulders tensed, his eyes opened wider, his hands figiting nervously in his hoodie pocket.

"Jonathan Allen North. You failed to complete our deal," I said slowly, carefully. 

"Y-You're gonna have to give me another day!" He stammered quickly. He had moved far away from me, his back pressing into the side of the elevator. "I've had so many finals and papers I haven't had the time! I-"

"That is enough!" I shouted, my voice echoing in the contained space. He stopped immediately, mouth still open. "If you couldn't uphold your side, you shouldn't have made a deal with devil," I stated, a phrase I had said a many times before.

The elevator came to a jerky stop, the lights flickering. Jonathan fell to the floor, looking up at me with a look only described as petrified. He was pleading with me, but his begging fell on deaf ears. I took the ring off of my right ring finger. Crouching down next to him, I took his hand. I could feel him trying to pull away but I had an iron grip, easily overpowering him. I put the ring on one of his slim bony fingers, watching as it conformed to his size. It immediately began to work.

The colors of the ring lit up, shining and moving rapidly around the black gem. His arm fell to the ground as though it was heavy and made of concrete. His cries began to hush down to incoherent mumbles. Soon his whole body slacked and he looked up at me, his eyes holding their petrified look as the light left them. The light coming from the ring also diminished. I picked it back up, returning it to its place on my hand. 

Now there was a soft, gray dot in the black gemstone, nearly unseeable. That was his soul, now trapped in the ring until I deposited him in Hell.

I reached into my suit, pulling out a small piece of paper and a pen. I crossed off Jonathan's name, looking to the one below. Jessica Elaine McDonald, yet another unreliable soul to collect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Mindless

Perhaps some would consider my work mindless and idiotic. Inhumane and despicable. I would not. I see as a way to pay the bills, put food on the table for my little girl, gift my wife beautiful diamond jewelry. I can live the life I want now, not bound by my past. I'm proud of this choice I've made, proud of how I've built up my life.

I shook my head. I needed to stay focused. Becoming preoccupied at this vital moment could result in failure of the task. Not only would I see the punishments, but so could my family, something I wouldn't let happen until my final breath.

Make him disappear. I don't want him to ever be found, never to be rediscovered. You do this, you'll get the biggest payout yet. Alot of my past targets had been business men, someone standing in the way of another man's dream. But this one had been slightly different, more of a challenge. Exciting. A politician, much more risk, but much more money.

With a heave, I rolled the man into the heavy duty black tarp. He had a large gut that now stuck out of his blue shirt. As sweat gathered on my forehead I wish the man wasn't so large. I finished rolling, using duct tape to secure the tarp. With a grunt I lifted the man on to my shoulder, walking as fast as I could to the blue pickup truck outside his house.

I made my way back to the house, cleaning up the small drops of blood that had splattered slightly more than I had guessed. After triple checking the house for clues, I left, satisfied at the spotless house.

I hopped into the truck, listening to the engine as it grumbled to life. With a jerky start, we were off. It took a couple of hours to get to the spot. 

The gate was open to the junkyard, just as planned. I drove to the back, winding through the tall piles of crushed vehicles, some rusted and some new. I stopped by the compactor, close enough that I knew the magnet could reach it.

I hopped out of the truck, but before I shut the door I took the tight black gloves off my hands, tossing the into the cab.

A tall and skinny man approached me from the shadows. He too had on a ski mask, mine simple and black, his a deep red with yellow and orange stripes and designs. We should hands briefly before I handed I'm the roll of cash. Fifty thousand dollars to be exact. Just a quarter of what I would be paid.

I stood back, watching the man enter the large machine. The noise would've made me anxious, but we were far out of town and no one would hear us at this time of night. The large, saucer shaped magnet reached for the truck. I watched as the truck was brought up and back down into a container. More mechanical groans. Crunch.

I walked back to the front of the junkyard, not meeting with the man again. This time I entered a gray car, my own personal vehicle. I drove out, beginning the journey back home.

The sun had just risen above the tree line when I parked in my driveway. I rubbed my tired eyes, stifling a yawn as I shuffled my way up the front steps. I had barely made it through the door when I saw a pink blob flying towards me.

"Daddy!" Bailey exclaimed, jumping into my open arms. I hugged her back tightly, loving the soft smell of sweet pea soap that came from her.

"Hey Bays, I missed you," I said to her, pulling her head back to kiss her forehead. I put her down, watching as she ran back to the living room to watch cartoons before school. I heading to the kitchen where I could smell breakfast cooking.

Cadence stood back to me, humming lightly as she cooked and it was likely she hadn't heard me come in. I crept behind her before wrapping my arms around her waist, resting my head on her shoulder. I could feel her jump but she quickly realized it was me, relaxing into my arms.

"I'm glad you're finally back, I was beginning to worry," she said softly, turning to hug me fully. Cadence knew everything about my missions, knew what my jobs really were. It would be too complicated to lie, and I wanted to be completely honest with the woman I loved. I hugged her back, happy to be back too.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was such a drive," I murmured, giving her a kiss. I heard Bailey's footsteps running towards us and pulled away, turning to the coffee pot to pour myself a cup.

"Daddy, look!" She exclaimed, proudly holding up an intricate painting. I sat at the table, hoisting her up on my lap. I smiled as she described the painting. This was why I did my job, and this was why I was so good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Bait

I looked into the mirror, finally satisfied with my look. Long, curled, shiny black hair cascaded past the middle of my back. My face would look to others as though it was caked in makeup, but it was all natural, flawless pale skin and soft pink lips. The dress I wore complemented my white skin, a nude color. Lace danced across my chest and down my back, the dress coming to stop mid thigh. It revealed my toned long legs, feet dressed in stilettos the same color as my dress.

I walked out into the crisp fall air. Wearing a jacket would've looked more natural in the chilly air, but I thought i could risk it. Bright oranges, deep reds, and pastel yellows elegantly drifted down from trees, adding a beautiful addition to the dull gray sidewalk. I knew my car was parked in the apartment garage, but I felt like walking tonight, enjoying the full moon and nightlife of New York City.

I entered the club confidently, clutch in my left hand as I approached the bar. I sat in the stool, smiling lightly as I saw the bartenders amazing look.

"What can I get you to drink, miss?" He asked politely. He was handsome, tall with deep brown skin, a kind smile and impressive beard. But he wasn't the one for me.

"A whiskey sour please," I said, my voice soft and sweet as honey. The man looked confused for a split second, then turned to make the cocktail. They always seemed surprised when a woman ordered something that wasn't fruity and overly sweet. I enjoyed shocking them.

When I got my drink, I gazed the bar, searching for someone. No one caught my eye yet, nor my nose. I sipped at my drink, enjoying the woody and citrus taste. Alcohol no longer effected me the same, simply taking a slight edge off without a painful hangover the next day.

My attention was brought to a man I saw on the dance floor. He stood alone, also searching. We made eye contact and I flashed a quick smile before looking down at the bar. That should bring him over here. And I was correct, my bait had worked.

I watched as he made his way over. He had dirty blonde that was short on the sides and longer on top. He wore a dark navy long sleeve button down, sleeves rolled up. It complemented his olive skin nicely. When he was closer to me, I noticed his striking ice blue eyes. But more than his looks, his smell entranced me. It was earthy and intoxicating, I had to take a drink to stay focused.

"Hello, I'm Beth, and you are?" I introduced myself, holding out my hand. Elizabeth sounded too formal today, I had switched to Beth years ago.

"James," he said firmly shaking my hand.

We sat at the bar for a while, making light conversation between shooting burning liquid down our throats. My laughs got more genuine as the night went on, my hand finding my way to his back. He rested his hand on my knee for most of the night. Eventually I leaned over, tired of the relentless pounding music and stuffy atmosphere. 

"Let's get out of here," I said, my lips grazing his ear. He nodded quickly and we made our way out, the quiet and cool air refreshing. His apartment was only a few block away which was for the best. My throat was burning, and not from the bourbon.

We had come to his apartment from the back way, slipping through a dark side alley to get to the doors. Perfect. I grabbed his head, slamming it into the wall, easily catching his limp body. Then I ran.

It had taken about three minutes to reach the outskirts of the city where trees began to thicken. I stopped here, laying the man down. It was easy to see the throbbing blue vein in his neck. I brought my lips to it, then bit.

I couldn't help but moan as the thick iron tasting liquid raced it's way down my throat. This was the only drink that could easy the fire in my throat, the only thing that could give me the energy I needed. I could feel the power return to my limbs, flowing through my like adrenaline. I had nearly gone too long without a meal, something I needed to nake a note of.

When I was done, the man was no longer an olive tan but a ghostly white, lips blue and skin cold to the touch. Empowered, it was even easier to pick him up, and I ran even faster to my next destination.

I could smell it before I could see it. The disgusting smell of rotting food and deteriorating waste burned my nose. I was glad I didn't have to breathe. I made my way down to the middle of the landfill, mountains of waste piling around me. I threw the corpse in, turning to make my way out of the disgusting place.

Tomorrow I would resume my regular job, talking to friends and coworkers. No one knew of my secrete, but even if they found out, they would make a nice snack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Freeze

Harsh. Incredibly barren and devoid of life. The cold penetrated every layer lf clothing, striking and clinging to the bone. Cruel and unforgiving to those who wandered into it unprepared.

Water had long ago hardened to ice. This wasn't the kind that creaked and groaned and eventually at the weight of a being. This ice was stronger than concrete, solidly set into place, refusing to budge from its place.

The sky was an empty, monotone gray. Their were no deviations, just an unemotional bland slate. The wind once flung the frigidness around, whipping it into the flesh. But even that has stopped.

Then, it started like someone had flipped an unseen switch. They started out tiny, no bigger than the tip of a finger. But they slowly grew, large white crystals gracefully cascading down from the empty sky. Each one incredibly unique, handcrafted. The same pattern was never used again.

They fell down onto the hard frozen ground. After a time, millions of the formations had come together. They covered everything, the dirt, the ice, the trees. It piled high, seeming to grow magically over night to the delight of school children.

It was queen at this time of year. Anyone foolish enough to challenge quickly met their frozen fate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Build

The way we lived had always puzzled me. 

We lived in the shadows, never letting humans know of our existence. We spoke hushed murmurs to our kind, never letting the others into our secret lives. Why? We could diminish the population in an instant and to what consequence? 

So I decided to change it.

Not quickly, of course not. This was a delicate plan, each part intricately thought out. It started before the times of flat screens and smart phones, but came together during this time of technology.

It had taken a while to persuade everyone, anyone at that. But once the idea was out there, the ball started rolling. Soon I had the support of nearly all vampires. Of course, in order to succeed, we would need more numbers, infiltrate more areas, espicially those in government. So those that followed me were tasked with changing at least two high status humans a week. And it worked.

Within months, we had switched the roles of society. Humans as a species were now a lower class, kept around for mundane tasks such as maid work and gardening. With vampires in charge, running the world, we quickly advanced. When scientists never needed sleep, we could work st problems until they were solved.

We quickly made our way into space, traveling well beyond our home galaxy. Life of earth became greatly improved. We cleaned the oceans, solved the plastic crisis, and even found a way to combat climate change.

We rebuilt this society, made it into something extrodinary that would last eternity.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Husky 
> 
> Also, a big thank you to @catfacekathryn for letting me use her concept of demon and human companionships!! Be sure to check out her stories!

I stood in front of the demon, never feeling more small and insignificant. Her rich crimson eyes bore into my body, feeling as though they shot through my soul. Large, silky black wings that shone purple in the light protruded from her back, standing even taller than she did, something she had never shown me before. Thick, cone shaped rich black horns that had a curve sat on top of her head, something else I had never seen. She wore a tight black dress, her thick curves complimented nicely. Her smooth wavy hair cascaded effortlessly past her shoulders. She was beautiful, mesmerizing even. Why she choose me still boggled my mind.

"Are you unquestionably positive this is what you desire? Once we join, you are no longer your own entity. We will be one for eternity."

The husky tone in her voice sent shivers down my spine. This was not the voice I was used to, not the kind, bell like jingle it typically was. The words themselves gripped at my mind, causing sweat to began to bead on my forehead. Was I really ready for this? Was this the right choice? I took a breath, closing my eyes momentarily. Only one way to find out.

"Yes."

Her eyes began to glow, seeming to swirl with many different shades of red. She stepped closer to me, her stiletto heels making a light clicking sound. When she reached me she gingerly took my hand, rubbing soft circles.

She brought her other hand up to my face, gently cupping my cheek. I couldn't help but inhale as she leaned in, her aroma of fire and sage filling my nose. Her soft lips tenderly collided with mine, and everything changed.

For a second, an agonizing pain came not from my brain, but somewhere deeper, like my soul was ripped from my body. My mind could hardly comprehend the torment, but then it vanished, so quickly I almost wasn't sure if it had happened. But the changes were stark and clear.

I could feel Bahalia's presence in my mind, could feel how she felt at the moment. She was right, we were going to be one. I realized my eyes were still closed and that Bahalia had pulled away at some point. I opened my eyes to be bombarded by a another shocking difference. There were more colors, they're shades now more vibrant. My vision was sharp and crystal clear. There was something else, something new that I wasn't quite sure what it was or how to access it.

I looked up to Bahalia's worried gaze. I reached up, taking her face in my hands, resting my forehead against hers. 

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too, Lilith." She whispered back, leaning in to gently kiss me again. This time there was no pain, just the electricity that buzzed through my nerves at her touch. She pulled back, her brow furrowed. I knew she was stil worried, at what I couldn't tell. 

"Lil, we have to venture to hell. I must verify our Companionship. But I must warn you, its very unsafe for you there. You have stick very close to me, and never ever let someone try to separate us or distract you. That's how they'll get you alone and feast upon your soul."

I shuddered at her words, thinking of a death were my soul was eaten. But then I remembered I had Bahalia, and a strange sense of confidence bubbled up. I took her hand, intertwining our fingers.

"I trust you. I know you won't let anything happen to me," I said, and I fully meant it. 

She smiled at me and I smiled back. She looked at the ground next to her, using her free hand to wave it slightly in deliberate motions, muttering a language I had never heard but somehow understood. A portal opened up, its colors a swirling mix of blacks and deep reds and purples. Hand in hand, we strode into the underworld.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Enchanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a cameo in here hehe  
Also big thanks to @catfacekathryn for letting me use her witches with familiars idea :)

The pine forest seemed to hold its own climate. On the outside, the sun was warm and friendly, its golden rays gently warming the skin. An occasional breeze drifted through houses with pies on the windowsill, carrying the scent of warm apple and caramel with it.

Inside, the temperature was chilled. The air was thick and damp, as though it had just rained but as still as a statue. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, my whole being instantly on edge. The forest was oddly quiet, not even song birds could be heard. The trees were thick, so large and close that the sun light was heavily distilled.

The path I followed was thin, easily looked over by a passerby. I could feel the magic on it though, the lingering essence of beings humans only thought of in their wildest fantasies. I knew I was on the right track. 

It only took a few more minutes of walking to pass through The Curtain. The magic hit me like a wall, the intensity of it pushing the air from my lungs. Curtains were a way of keeping humans away from enchanted beings, separating our habitats from theirs. I picked up my pace, the sheer desire to be with those like me overwhelming after decades alone.

I pushed through the last wall of tall ferns to be struck with a site I didn't think I'd ever see. A castle, impossibly huge and tall, towering up into the sky. On the ground, there were many different sights. I saw hybrids, a sorceress, a coven of witches, and a group of fairies. None of them seemed to be surprised by my arrival, almost as though they expected it.

As I stood in awe, I hadn't noticed another witch approach me. I noticed her when I brought my gaze back down, slightly surprised. The energy that radiated from her would've made me back away, but instead it seemed to draw me in. It was warm and soft, reminding me of a freshly made bed with clean smelling sheets. Her eyes were kind, the wrinkles surrounding them most likely from centuries of smiling. Her thick silver hair was pinned up in a bun. She wore a simple black dress and I felt dirty and uncivilized in my filthy ripped jeans and well worn jacket. The travel here hadn't been a fun one. She held out her hand, and I took it, feeling the deep calluses amongst her otherwise soft skin.

"I'm Abbadon, the High Priestess of the Coven here in Deadienn. You're MaKayla, correct?" She spoke surely yet the tone was soothing, reassuring. I nodded and she smiled up to me. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I knew it. See, I've got a Gift, much like you do sweetheart. Mine, I can see a person's name and when they'll arrive here, almost like seeing the future. I also now they're capabilities and species, like how I knew you have a Gift. Only that's all I get, almost like a power level, no indication of the power. Now tell me dear, what is your Gift?"

"I can feel other's power, whether it's strong or weak. With this place, I could feel the magic in the trail leading up to Deadienn. The Curtain was thick, it made breathing hard for a second when I passed through. I can also tell what it is sort of, in my own way. With you, for example, your power was like laying in a clean bed after a long and tiring journey. Soft and kind. I knew I could trust you, I can tell you use your powers for good, or at least, for the good of those you care about. Am I right?" I kept out a part of my Gift, deciding to save that bit for later.

Abbadon nodded, a sparkle of amazement and curiosity clear in her eyes. She turned peering around the ground and pointed to a girl dressed in a similar dress.

"Kathryn, the one with long brown hair, can you tell what her Gift is?" 

I looked at the girl further, projecting myself to her. The magic that she emitted was cold, like stepping into a winter breeze as it began to sleet without a jacket. Solid and rigid. She knew what she was doing and what her limits where, smart. But her power wasn't as strong as the old woman's. I wasn't sure any other creatures was, simply because she had experience fueled by a deep intuition for things. 

I explained my feelings to Abbadon and she nodded enthusiastically. 

"I won't give you the full details, but I want to see something. Walk over with me dear." I had a feeling the woman knew I was keeping something from her, but decided to keep quiet, curious of what would happen next.

At this point, the group Kathryn was with had dissipated, leaving only the girl with a small hand sized dragonnet perched on her shoulder. It was beautiful, a striking sliver with a belly and wings of gold. She looked up as we approached, sending a friendly smile.

"Hey Abbs! Oh, this must be the new witch you saw, isn't it? Hello, I'm Kathryn, or Katy. This little guy is Nico," she said and reached up to scratch the dragonnets chin, almost like you would a cat. His eyes closed slightly, clearing enjoying the scratching.

"Hello, I'm MaKayla, Kay for short. He's cute, can I pet him?" Seeing this cute tiny dragon was like seeing a dog or cat, I just wanted to pet him forever. 

She nodded. "Yes, Nico is very friendly."

I reached out, letting him smell my hand first. He did only briefly before rubbing on my hand. I couldn't help but giggle.

"So," Abbadon said, "now that you two have been introduced, I would like you two to duel. Of course, this is a friendly competition, there should be no extreme or life threatening wounds. I picked you Kathryn because you are one of the best on the battlefield. MaKayla, would you like to show us what you've got in you?" 

I nodded, excitement beginning to bubble through me. We walked a short distance to an arena that was dirt in the shape of a circle. It was quite large and empty. As we walked in, I notice others from around the courtyard begin to circle around, curious about me, the newcomer. Abbadon went to edge and Kathryn said something to Nico and with a small roar he flew off her shoulder and to the outskirts, watching tentatively.

"Now remember, no intense or unnecessary injuries," Abbadon called from the outskirts. "If your opponent is down, you stand down. But, that does not mean go easy. Fight with your all out there. Are you ready?" I nodded and watched Kathryn do the same. "Let the battle commence!"

Abbadon was not kidding when she said Kathryn was her best fighter. She immediately began to come towards me. I watched as her feet were coated in ice, gliding effortlessly along the ice that formed in front of her, disappearing behind her. With a wave of her hand, I suddenly felt colder. I looked down to see a quickly growing layer of ice covering my legs, prohibiting me from moving. I looked back up to Kathryn, a smirk planted on her face. She thought this battle was won already. What a mistake.

I felt the heat flood through my veins, especially in my hands. With a wave, flames shot out from them, easily melting the ice on my legs. I quickly ran towards the other, flames erupting from both hands. I took aim and shot the fire out towards her. She barely had enough time to throw up a shield of ice, blocking the immense heat from herself.

In retaliation she brought down a large dome of solid ice. The ice was thick and heavy, slamming me into the ground. I let the heat stop, let her get close to see if I was down for the count. Just one more step. I exploded, intense heat shooting out from my whole body. It easily shattered the ice, blowing large chunks out in all directions. I saw one of them hit her shoulder, sending her flying backwards. This was my opportunity. I ran up to her, placing my knees on her shoulders, prohibiting her from moving further. I had won.

I stood up as people began to fill the circle once more cheering, offering my hand out to Kathryn. She took it, easily hopping back up. Instead of the scowl and look of resentment I had half expected, she had a smile plastered on her face.

"That was awesome! You're an amazing fighter without any training, I can't wait to see how you are after we train you more," Kathryn said enthusiastically. It seemed I already had a friend here.

"Excellent duel girls. I had a feeling you were a firecracker, MaKayla," Abbadon said, chuckling lightly. "Some proper training and you'll be sharp as a razor, much like Kathryn. Tell me, is fire you're only Gift?

I shook my head. "My Gift is to see others abilities, how strong they are, and what they're greatest weakness is. I can then use that ability against them. It varies for whatever situation I'm in," I explained.

"It'll be amazing to add you to the Coven here, dear. Now, let's settle you in." She lead me into the huge stone brick castle, into my future, away from my horrific past.


End file.
